La douleur
by carrie31000
Summary: Pour retrouver le moral, voilà une histoire de Will et Alicia. En ce moment c'est pas la joie pour les fan du couple. J'espère que cela vous remoteras le moral.


La douleur.

Il est 18 h et la seconde journée du procès vient de se terminer. Will sort de la salle d'audience et se dirige vers la sortie du tribunal . Quand son téléphone sonne et il y a trop de bruit dans le couloir, et il cherche un endroit isolé pour répondre. Il s'arrête au coin d'une salle et répond. Il raccroche et s'apprête à partir quand il aperçoit Alicia et Peter qui sortent d'une salle ou il n'y avait aucune audience. Alicia sourit bizarrement à Peter qui lui chuchote quelque choses à l'oreille juste avant de lui lâcher le bras. Will comprend qu'elle est à nouveaux avec Peter, il ne dit rien et s'en va. Mais la douleur et la colère qu'il ressens et bien présente. Il est arrêté en chemin par l'avocat adverse qui lui montre un document, mais il n'est pas en état d'écouter. Il remercie l'avocat puis avance quand il voit devant lui Alicia. Il accélère et l'attrape par le bras et la pousse dans la pièce juste devant eux. Alicia est surpris par cette réaction et ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle veut parler mais Will l'en empêche. Il la pousse contre le mur et pose ses mains sur ses hanches , la regarde dans les yeux son regard et remplie de colère, de douleur mais aussi d'amour. Puis il l'embrasse sur la bouche, et pose sa tête contre son épaule quelques secondes et puis s'en va sans rien dire. Alicia est sous le choc, de ce qui vient de se passer, le regard de Will l'a déstabilisé. Mais aussi ce qu'elle a ressentie quand il l'a touché et embrassé l'a bousculée. Ce qu'elle a vue dans son regard l'a profondément secouée. Elle part et se dirige vers le bureau toujours en état de choc, espérant ne pas voir Will. Une fois sur place, elle entre dans son bureau finit de préparer son dossier pour demain. Elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer et décide d'aller voir Will, mais son bureau est fermé. Elle demande à la secrétaire:

-**Où est Will?**

-**Il a téléphoné pour dire qu'il ne reviendrai pas au bureau, et de ne pas le déranger sauf si urgence.**

Alicia dit merci et s'éclipse à son tour. Elle rentre chez elle, ses enfants sont chez Peter. Ce soir elle est seule, elle se sert un verre de vin, enlève ses chaussures et va s'assoir dans le canapé. Allume la télé, mais ses pensées sont concentrer sur ce que Will a fait et le souvenir de son regard. Elle mange et prend une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Le sommeil ne vient pas, elle tourne et retourne dans le lit mais rien n'y fait.

Will est rentré et s'est changé. Il n'arrive pas à oublier le sourire d'Alicia et son attitude envers Peter. Comment fait elle pour l'aimer lui qui l'a blessé. Il se sent si mal, qu'a t-il fait pour qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Son cœur est brisé, il attrape la première bouteille qui vient et décide de se saouler. Sa douleur et si immense et sa déception l'est tout aussi. Il met son téléphone en mode vibreur, car il ne veut être dérangé. Il se vautre dans son fauteuil et regarde par la fenêtre, il pleut. Il commence à boire seul, il est 2 heure du matin et il décide d'aller se coucher. Il a du mal à arriver à sa chambre et ce laisse tomber sur le lit, et s'endort enivré par l'alcool.

Alicia ne peut cesser de penser à Will, que lui est il arrivé? Pourquoi a t il agit ainsi ? Le souvenir de sa liaison avec lui, est ravivé par ce qui c'est passé hier. Elle décide d'aller le voir malgré l'heure tardive. Elle se retrouve devant sa porte, se demandant ce qu'elle fait là. Il est 4 heure du matin .Mais elle veut savoir, elle sonne. Pas de réponse, elle recommence toujours rien. Elle tape à la porte et sonne à nouveaux et là elle entend quelqu'un dire j'arrive. La serrure clique et la porte s'ouvre. Will et à moitié endormie et voit Alicia se tenant là. Elle le pousse et entre.

-**Alicia, que fais tu là ? Tu… tu ne devrais pas être ici.**

-**Will, je veux savoir . Pourquoi as tu agis ainsi ?**

Will se dirige vers la cuisine et se sert un verre et demande à Alicia si elle en veut un, sans la regarder et son ton de voix est froid. Elle répond non poliment. Il s'appui sur son comptoir respire fort et dit:

-**S'il te plait , va t'en. Tu n'aurais pas du venir.**

Alicia s'approche de Will, elle cherche son regard. Sa main est proche de la sienne, Il recule et lui demande à nouveaux de partir. Elle sent la tension, celle ci est palpable. Elle se place volontairement devant lui à nouveaux et lui demande:

-**Que t'arrive t'il ? **

Will et très proche d'elle et lutte, car il a envie de la toucher de l'embrasser. Il veut la sentir contre lui. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, plus. La tension sexuelle entre eux est au maximum. Il serre les poings et détourne son regard d'Alicia et s'éloigne à nouveaux d'elle.

-**Rentre chez toi. Je … je t'ai vu hier avec Peter sortir de cette salle. Tu souriais et semblée être heureuse. Tu es de nouveaux avec lui ? **

Alicia et gênée . Est ce par la tension sexuelle entre eux ou la question ? Mais elle se sent incroyablement attirée par Will. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, elle ressens un vertige. Elle ne regarde plus Will. Sa question l'a troublée. Il croit qu'elle est à nouveaux avec Peter, tout d'un coup elle comprend qu'il croit qu'elle a eu une relation sexuelle avec Peter. Elle rougit. Pendant ce temps Will boit et commence a s'impatienter et gratte sa gorge, ce qui ramène Alicia à la réalité. Au moment ou elle s'apprête à parler, il réagit à son manque de réponse.

-**Ton silence est éloquent. Je voudrais savoir une chose. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Qu'a t-il de plus que moi ? Tu m'a fait mal comme personne d'autre, mon tort est de t'aimer. Ce qui n'est pas réciproque et ne le sera jamais. Je t'ai embrassé car en quelque sorte c'était un adieu. Je voulais avoir un souvenir du goût de tes lèvres.**

-**Will, je ne suis pas avec Peter. Ce que tu as vu ou cru voir ne s'est pas passé. J'ai vu Peter à propos de Zach et le fait qu'il s'investi trop dans sa campagne. Il m'a pris par le bras ,et m'a promis qu'il lui parlerait. C'est tout, on fait en sorte de se comporter comme des adultes.**

Puis elle attrape le bras de Will, pour qu'il l'a regarde. Il se retourne lève les yeux et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il se retrouvent l'un face à l'autre très près. Alicia n'a pas lâcher son bras, elle sent le souffle de la respiration de Will. Le désir monte en elle, il fait chaud tout d'un coup. Elle approche son visage contre celui de Will et l'embrasse au début timidement puis le baiser devient plus intense et Will la saisie par la taille et la serre contre lui. Elle brise le baiser pour respirer et sourit a Will qui a son tour sourit. Puis il l'embrasse dans le coup et provoque un gémissement d'Alicia, il ne peut s'arrêter. Son désir pour elle est si fort, elle lui manque tant. Puis il stoppe cela et pose sa tête contre la sienne. Alicia mes ses mains autour de sa taille, elle inspire et dit:

-**Hier quand tu m'as embrassé, je … j'ai aimé ça. Quand tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches et après ta tête sur mon épaule, je n'avais pas envie que tu arrêtes et encore moins que tu partes. Tu me manques Will. Je … je t'aime.**

Puis elle l'embrasse et attrape son tee shirt. Will l'a plaque contre le mur de sa cuisine et glisse ses mains sous son chemisier, le contact de ses mains avec sa peau provoque une décharge électrique entre eux. Alicia décroche ses lèvres des siennes, saisie sa main et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il l'a suit, il déboutonne son chemisier et elle le retire. Puis elle l'aide à enlever son tee shirt et il s'attaque à son jeans et elle en fait de même. Elle saisie son boxer noir et le laisse tomber le long de ses jambes. IL l'a couche délicatement sur son lit et retire son jeans et sa culotte. Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer. Puis ils s'embrassent et fond l'amour, Alicia gémit à chaque caresses et baisers de Will. C'est un moment si fort entre eux qu'il n'arrivent pas à dire quoi que se soit après. Elle pose sa tête sur son torse et ils entrelacent leurs mains. Will sourit, il est heureux d'avoir Alicia a ses cotés. Elle arbore un magnifique sourire, elle est heureuse d'être avec Will. Puis ils s'endorment.


End file.
